I Always Thought You Loved Me
by HaakonTheWolf
Summary: Kristoff is having some 'problems' for some time now. He & Anna split because Anna had been caught having affairs with the butler. Now he is a guard in a prison in France, meeting old friends & now working with a new recruit named Venello but there is one thing Kristoff didn't expect. Hans, the Stabbington brothers & falling for Hans & and the new recruit OCxKristoff and Hansoff
1. Witnessed and Caught

WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT FOR KIDS WHO ARE UNDER 18YRS OF AGE IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY AND YOU ARE UNDER 18YRS TURN BACK OR READ WITH CAUTION!

THE FOLLOWING WILL HAVE RAPE, FOUL LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES, ETC.

Chapter 1...

Hello, I am Kristoff.

I am 24 yrs old, alone and tired. I used to live with Anna and her sister in the castle, it was a good life. I was in love with Anna; I would do anything for her happiness. We even got engaged. Life was perfect...Until one windy evening. I was browsing the hallway, looking at the old, dusty pictures that hung on the pale blue walls. I was heading up stairs to sleep because work today was difficult. As I made a left down the endless hallway, I heard a noise, it was more of a moan then just a vase falling or stairs creaking. I thought to myself, _Something is wrong_. I snuck slowly upstairs trying not to make a noise. The moaning got louder and louder. I stopped. The noise was coming from my room. I remember Anna being in here. I barged through the door "ANNA! Are you alright?! I heard-" I stopped. I took a step back. "Wait Kristoff!" Anna slowly approached me with her small hand and I took another step back. I slammed the door and ran. As I ran I tripped and sprained my ankle, I then heard footsteps behind me. I crawled and turned around to see Anna reaching towards me. I slapped her hands away and growled. She took a step back and sobbed back to her room. Leaving me crying on the cold hard floor.

I just witnessed someone having sex with my future wife...

A few months passed and I left the castle, I went France, we tried everything to fix our relationship. we went to therapy, we tried to talk about how we felt. Nothing worked. So I left. She begged me not to, she said she was sorry; I didn't believe one word that came out of her mouth. When I was about to leave, she grabbed my arm and threw my luggage to the wall screaming "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THAT IS AN ORDER!" She kept pleading but that didn't stop me from picking up my clothes and slamming the door into her face. That moment when I slammed that door, I felt free. I didn't have to deal with the lies she told me. Yet, I felt this pain in my chest that started growing. I couldn't breathe as the gates opened and I took a step forward. "This is it Sven..." I hopped on my beloved reindeer's back. He smiled but his eyes told me he didn't want to go. "I know buddy its hard but its for the best" I choked on my words trying not to let a tear slip down my face. He nodded slowly and looked back down the pure white snow. We just made a few steps away from the gates and I lost myself. I hugged Sven and howled in agony. My heart was ripping apart in ways I didn't think were possible. He licked my face and nudged me. I slowly rose up from his back and wiped the new hot tears that sprung out of my face.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" I managed to say. "I guess that wasn't true love after all huh Sven..." I chuckled as tears still spilled out. He shook his head and walked forward. He licked away my tears once more and smiled. "Reindeers and so much better then people" I smiled and wiped my tears. We both laughed (Sven was more of a snort) until I noticed it was already evening. "Alight Sven we are almost at the shore" I patted his back. This is our first time actually going TO the sea. I mean I walked onto a mountain without fear but on a boat? Nope. Sven and I were nervous at the fact that there could be natural disasters that could happen, well I was. Sven was exited to jumped on the boats so he ran to the shore. He made a harsh halt and my head hit his. "Geez Sven..." I hoped off and walked towards the boat. "Ah you must be Kristoff!" A short plump man tapped on my arm. "Um yes and a reindeer Sven. "Yes yes! Come on the ship I will show you around!" He waved a signal of welcome and greeting. I smiled and let Sven go on first because he has trouble walking on platforms. I finally got on and the boat was greater than I imagined! The floor was mopped and shined, Every barrel was organized, the rim of the boat was paint with pearl white. "This is where your reindeer will be staying the man unlock the door and opened it. I saw straw that looked pure as gold and fluffy too. Carrots were in a bucket and a little grooming station was to the left hanging buy a nail. "Thank you very much sir. " I patted his back and walked in.

"Sir? you don't want me to show you your bed room?" He laughed nervously. "No thank you. Ill stay with Sven tonight so he can adjust to this room." I nodded and closed the door. Sven smiled and licked me enough to give me a shower. I laughed as he landed on his new bed and played in it. "Alright Sven its time to go to bed." I grabbed a blanket hanging on the stable. I covered both of us and I leaned on his side. "This isn't so bad right Sven?" He had a carrot in his mouth and nodded. "Goodnight Sven" I blew out the candle and fell fast asleep.

I was in a field, I see Olaf and Sven playing on the other side of the pinic blanket and Anna was holding my hand and smiling. I couldn't help but smile but. Suddenly I felt water on my feet while she stayed the same. "Anna?" I reached to brush her cheek. She started laughing and melted through me hands. "NO NONO! ANNA!?" I began to panic. I looked at Olaf and Sven, who were running in circles. I yelled for them they stopped and snorted. Their eyes were bloody red and they were chuckling. A crawled back, I fell onto a puddle and I couldn't move. I slowly walked towards me and whispers flew right through my ears. I felt hands wrap around my neck and started choking me. I turned around enough to see Anna smiling with eyes the same as Olaf and Sven. She choked me more every second I tried to move. "I never loved you" she hissed. When she turned my face around I wave of red snow head straight towards us quickly. I stopped breathing and screamed as loud as I could.

I woke up.

I shot my head first and wiped my tears. Sven nudged me and huffed in worry. Sweat dripped heavily on my face. "Its was just a nightmare..." My throat felt dry and my lips were chap. I got up and opened the doors. "Its morning..." I sighed Sven got up and pushed me down on the straw bed. "What are you doing Sven!?" I growled. I snorted and glared at me. "I was nothing! Just a stupid dream!" I lied. He raised an eyes brow and shook his head firmly. He shut the door and locked it. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Fine then..." I yawned. I almost drifted back to sleep but I kept thinking about the dream. I stayed up until Sven came back in. He grabbed our blanket and threw it over me. His comfort soothed me a little bit as he was acting like a mother. I quickly drifted back to sleep. Without any dream coming in my mind. Just pitch emptiness.


	2. Locked for a Reason

Chapter 2...

Its been four months since I moved out of the castle. The long trip to France had made me sea sick so Sven carried me to the edge if I needed to vomit. When we saw land I pray to God 'Thank you thank you thank you!' The stop made everyone fall sideways especially me. I hopped on Sven's back and he struggle to walk down to the pavement. He touched the ground was so excited he almost threw me off his back. "Sven calm down!" I gripped his neck as hard as I could but I didn't notice I was choking him. I quickly let go and pet his head. "Shit sorry Sven!" I hopped off his back fed him a carrot. He made a light smile and nodded in forgiveness. I sighed in relief and turned around to see people staring at me with such wonder. I raised an eyebrow and started putting my luggage on Sven's back. "First I need a job..." I pondered for a moment. "sadly Sven we cant harvest ice..." I looked around for any optional ideas. Nothing I sighed and found a hotel. "Lets pay for a night somewhere ok?" Sven jumped in happiness. I smiled and walked towards the hotel. I heard whispers coming from the people. I heard the women say "He cute" "How much money does he have?" "Nice body" while the men said "Weak" "Pretty boy' "Spoiled brat" and many other 'wonderful names'. I walked in the hotel call Vasili hotel. it looked simple. not pricy, not plain simple. just in between. I rung the bell for service. A minute later I young beautiful French women came out putting on makeup. "Bonjior sir!" She smiled and blushed. "May I order a room here please? I also need a place for my reindeer Sven." "Ok one room for- wait reindeer?" She burst out laughing "Sir we don't let nasty animals come in here. especially that one!" tears dripped down her face as she kept laughing and laughing. I growled and snapped. "Well at least he doesn't need make up to cover his natural face." She stopped. "W-what?" She whimpered. "In fact I prefer kissing a reindeer the kissing such a nasty thing like you..." my voice sounded twisted and my eyes turning into a bloody red. She backed away and fled crying. "No wonder they don't get service here. This bitch is here fucking up the place."

I turn around to see Sven looking at me with disbelief. "Yeah yeah I know mom said not to cuss but now that I think about it. I am old enough to curse." I childishly said to Sven who rolled his eyes. "I should've left Arenndale sooner! I will miss the ice but I might have a chance of finding love." I smiled and walked out the hotel head held high. Sven and I started head north of France, the country side I would say. I found a abandoned barn; Sven and I ran in the barn and browsed around in wonder. It seemed really dusty the floors were a little cracked in the kitchen and bathroom there was a bed frame facing upside down rusty and almost falling apart. I looked back a Sven and smiled. "Welcome home Sven." I patted his back. He snorted in happiness and I reached for my luggage. I opened a big bag a carrots and fed Sven two. I ate one myself and I found a mattress in one of the stables.. I grabbed it and threw it next to a huge stack of hay. I looked around to se anything else I could use for comfort. Nothing I sighed and flew on top of the mattress. "It was a little Sven but we made it out of the shitty Arenndale." I trailed off as I noticed where Sven and I were laying, there was a hole and the ceiling that showed stars. They glimmered and I felt them leaving kisses on my face. "They are beautiful..." I slowly said in awe. Sven nodded and started to drift to sleep. I smiled and covered us with the blanket. "Goodnight buddy" I then fell to sleep.

I woke up and looked around the place. Sven was still sleeping so I tipped-toed outside. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I scratched my chest and paused for a moment.

Where the fuck is my shirt?!

I ran back in and threw everything everywhere to find it. "Sven wake up!" I nudged him firmly. He moaned and rolled away. "Fine then... I have to find it myself..." I walked out the room and looked around the barn. I checked all the way up where the big hole was, nothing. I ran back down stairs and sighed. "Damn..." I opened my suit case and threw on a white shirt "I'll be back Sven." I patted his head and he fell back to sleep.

I walked back to city and browsed around for jobs. Nothing really seem to grabbed my attention. The bakery need some one and cooking food was hard to do so I got fired there. The animal shelter thought I got too attached and thought I am crazy because this women wanted to adopt this cute puppy and "barked" her. The hotel that I hated so much thought I was rude and the girl I talked to before was the owner's daughter so of course I got fired. There wasn't a job at all the really fit me. I couldn't cut ice because where the book dropped off had no mountain covered in ice what so ever. I gave up that day. I started walking home till I heard a creak come from behind me. I then heard a scream. "What the hell?" I turned around and ran to the noise. I made a right to a clothes store and behind it was a man dragging a teenage boy by his hair. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The man slapped him and bit his neck. "Shut up boy! Don't make me punish you when I get home. "I don't care HELP!" The older man swung at the boy's face and didn't stop. I snuck behind the man and put him in a head lock. I flipped him to his back and looked at the boy who stared at my with shock. "Run! I got you just run!" The boy nodded and called for the police. "Who the hell are you!? Who do you think you are?!" I spat at my face. "I punched him till he was out cold. I dragged him to the front and just on time, the cops were here. "That's him sir!" The boy point at the man I was dragging. "FREEZE!" Once policemen yelled at me. "No no! He helped me!" The boy jumped in front of me.

The police grabbed the man and threw him into the jail carriage. "We have been trying to catch this man for 13yrs. He has been stealing teenage boys and raped them along with sexual abuse and murder." The police patted my back. "We need a man like you... Someone who can stopped a man like this and saving a life before it ends." I looked at the boy and he smiled. All of a sudden, we hear a man yell from a distance. "LUCAS! LUCAS MY OY IS THAT YOU!?" The man yelled from afar. "FATHER!" He ran to the man and hugged him tightly. I observed that man for a moment. "Wait I know you!" I walked up to the man. The boy looked at me in confusment and raised his eyes brow. "Father what does he mean?" The man squinted his eyes and gasped. "Yes I remember you perfectly... Kristoff is it?" The father reached his hand out and smiled. "And you are the general of France that came to Arenndale to throw Hans in prison" I shook the mans hand and we both smiled. "Thank you for saving my son. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my only family. How can I ever repay you?" He asked. I paused and thought for a moment. "I do need a job.." I said slowly. "Hmmmm..." The general pondered for a moment. "Guards!" I yelled. three men ran behind him. "YES SIR!" The three yelled. "See this man?" He pointed at me. "He will be working at our prison from now on." My jaw dropped and took a step back. "A-are you s-serious?" I stuttered. He nodded "Its the least I can do since you saved me son." He waved goodbye, jumped in his carriage and left. He was speechless. One of the three guards tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. "Come with us we will show you around the prison" He walked to his carriage and waved at me to come in. I nodded and jumped in.

It turns out that where I live now is near the prison. When we approached the building, my throat went dry and I was nervous. "Well come to Brinutia Prison." The three all said at once. We got off the carriage and started to walk into the Prison. Everyone in the building started hissing and cursing like they were created by the devil. "FUCKING PIGS!" A man yelled. every man in here reached out of the bars and one grabbed me. "I HOPE YOU DIE YOU BITCH!" He yelled. I growled and punched his jaw. He flew back and fell on the floor, he was out cold. "There are the psychos they live on this floor which is floor: 1-FB." One guard said. I nodded and sighed as all of the men kept yelling. I grew a headache and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "You will be working on the top floor which is Floor 6-SJ" The second man said. "You will stay up there till you service is done. Your time starts now." The third man threw a uniform and keys at me. "Change into these clothes. The bathroom on this floor is to the right of the hallway third door down next to the office." Once they said that they left. I looked around and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror then at the clothes. "Well I'm fucked." thought out loud. I sighed and started to undress. I changed into my uniform and looked back at the mirror. It was France's flag colors but I didn't get the uniform the others were wearing I received a Navy blue shirt and slacks, one the shirt were white stripes on both pants, black dress shoes, a navy blue police hat with dull red trims. "Not bad... dull but who gives a fuck..." I muttered and walked out the bathroom. I started heading upstairs and all I heard were the prisoners howling and whistling at me. I hissed as one man had the nerve to slap my ass. Of course I broke his hand and left him there while his "friends" called me "BITCH! FUCK YOU WHORE!" I shrugged and walked up to floor 6-SJ.

I reached up and everything was quiet. The floor was quite spacious and rarely anyone made noise. The only thing I could hear were rats scattering across the floor. I walked through the jail cell and all I received from the men were icy stared that sent chills down my spine. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and stared at them with wonder. I wonder what each key is for." I thought out loud as I opened the door to the office. I sat the dusty chair and it created a low creak as I sat on it. I put my feet up the desk and observed the room. Everything seemed like nobody touch this place. Like this room was abandoned. I sneezed as some dust came into my nose. I got up and heard something fall on the floor. I looked down and saw a huge file. I picked it up started to browse through it. There was a schedule and list of this floor's prisoners. It gave me information of what each man has done in this city. Each worst than the last. I looked at the schedule once more and notice that thee men need to be fed in five minutes. I looked out the door and in one cell, the man was skinny enough just to be a skeleton. I got up and grabbed a map that was under the schedule. I made a left and walked 4 doors down and made a right. I opened the door and ran to the fridge. I opened the door and the food was brand new. I pulled out some vegetables and starting cooking. There were 45 men up here and 20 types of vegetables were with me. I cook some carrot soup with pieces of chicken floating around.

I walked to the first prisoner and slid the bowl under the cell door. He looked at me with wide eyes and snatched the bowl. I started chugging it down and when I finished he burped and punched the bowl back. "We haven't eaten food for months...Thank you..." I crawled to his bed and went straight to sleep. I gave out the rest of the 44 bowls to everybody. The man I saw who looked like a skeleton grabbed my arm and looked at me. I snatched my arm away and glared at him. "Why are you nice to us?" He asked with a bitter tone a voice. I sighed "Its my job to feed who ever is up here. Its doesn't mean I'm fucking nice though so don't get any ideas." I glared at him and walked back to "my office". I sat back down and I noticed a paper hanging out of a folder. I picked it up and read it.

_PRISONER 64-42589_

_Name: Was not given  
Age: 22  
Weight: 196lbs  
Height: 5'9  
Arrested for: Information classified  
Relatives: None (Disowned)  
Young man has shown violence and has not talked to any man when arriving.  
Shows aggression and anger towards police men especially to policemen with  
blond hair, broad shoulders and upper body strength. We have no idea of why  
__he does any behavior to such specific characteristics. He claims that "They are fake, |  
they are not him I will kill you!" He is isolated where nobody can get near him.  
Anyone who is working up in this floor must watch him with caution.  
_

"Holy shit..." My lips went chap and my hands shook violently. I slowly walked down the left hallway and walked to the last door on the left. There were so many locks on the door. I struggle to unlock each once. As the last lock clicked. I opened the door and the room seemed empty. Until I heard heavy breathing. I looked at the right corner where no light a shined. I saw eyes that glowed an exotic green. I squinted my eyes and noticed that the man was almost bare. "I have food..." I breathed slowly. He didn't move for a moment and looked at the food. He reached out but pulled away. "I know what your trying to do..." The voice growled and hissed. I flinched and stepped back. "Your trying to kill me like the other mother fuckers!" He got up and ran towards me but he couldn't. His chain was too short. "I'm not so eat the damn food." I growled. The man backed up and sat back at the corner. "Prove it" He glared at me. "What?" "Prove that you didn't poison it. Eat it." He demanded. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hot bowl. I drank a little bit of the soup and swallowed. "There I drank it just eat it already!" I placed it back down trying so hard not to slam it. He growled as he reached the bowl He slowly started to drink it. When he finished he threw the bowl at me almost hitting my face. I grabbed his neck and started choking him an growled. "GET OFF ME! YOU UGLY BLOND! ONLY HE CAN TOUCH ME! UNHAND ME BEAST!" He kept shouting the same words. "Shut the fuck up. I am controlling this floor now and YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT ME!" I roared. "I will not do such I stupid thing" he made a dry chuckle. I wanted to kill him so badly but I couldn't. I let his neck go and he gasped for air.

"Show my some respect or I WILL KILL YOU." I felt all my rage build through my body. "Why should I huh? What is so respectable able you?" He slowly rose up. "I am Kristoff of Arenndale. I am like no other man with a different life style. I wont have a problem killing you if you pull any shit like that understand?" I hissed once more. His eyes grew opened and he breathed hard. "What wrong with you?" I raised an eye brow "N-nothing..." He laid on his bed and stayed there. I shook my head and left the room. I walked back to my office and sat down. "What the fuck was that?" I thought out loud. I imagined his green eyes in the moment. I blushed and shook my head. "Fuck no! He will not get to me just with those eyes!" I slammed my hand on the desk. I got up and started heading outside. I started walking back home because I need to feed Sven. I finally reached the barn and walked in. "Sven! I'm home honey!" I joked. he ran down stairs and jumped on me. "I got a job Sven? You are now looking at a police man." I smirked. He snorted and smiled. "I'm taking you with me. Leaving you here is a little weird I need my best friend to keep me company. He raised an eye brow. "Alright fine I'm bored and I need someone to talk to." I sighed he shrugged and I hoped on his back. "Alright lets go." He started running towards the prison.

We arrive no less than 10 mins. "Be careful Sven they will try to grab you." I warned him. I took a deep breath and nodded. We ran in with out stopped and I was right, they tried to reach out for Sven. We made it to the other side of the floor and gasped for air. "Alright we just need to go up stairs." I smiled and started pushing him upstairs. Its took at least 20 minutes, Damn he was fucking heavy. We walked to the left hallway and I opened the door I was a room clean and simple. "you'll stay here when I work ok?" I led him to the room and put a bucket of carrots in front of him. He jumped in happiness and started eating. I smiled and took a carrot myself. and close the door. I thought about the man again. He seems like he wasn't wearing much clothes. I sighed and walked back to my office. "I'll let him suffer today. I'll give him clothes tomorrow. I worked all day and I was exhausted. I walked to the room and saw Sven sleeping. I yawned and noticed he grabbed everything we owned here. I smiled and chuckled. Fine we'll stay here then... Don't complain when you want to go back." I looked at the room. It was huge. I was six jail cells big and not ripped up like the barn. I walked straight to the bed. and fell straight to sleep.

I was sweating hard for some reason. I woke up with a puddle on the bed. I thought Sven peed but I figured out it was me because I wiped my head and all I felt was cold sweat. I don't know why I'm sweat when I'm not sick or anything. I got dressed in my uniform and when to my office. I walked to the drawers or the desk and I noticed that there were extra pair clothes here. I picked up a pair and started walking down the left hallway. I opened the door which led to him. I was morning and he was still sleeping The darkness of the corner was much lighter than before. I approached him slowly not to make much noise "Hey, wake up..." I shook him. He moaned and shooed me away. I growled and faced him towards me. His eyes shot opened and he glared at me. I was speechless. Mu stomach twisted and I choked on my words. "Its you..." I managed to say. "Hello Kristoff..." He chuckled "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I punched him directly into his stomach. He coughed out blood and gasped for some air. "I should've killed you when you almost kill Elsa and Anna!" "But you didn't." He looked into my eyes. "You fucking basterd..." I growled. "You fucking bitch Hans..." I spat out with out a problem. I got up and threw clothes at him.

"Put this on or I WILL change my mind." I was about to walk out the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "Why are you here!?" He barked. I stayed silent. I tried to hold back my tears, I bit my lip hard enough for it to bleed. "She doesn't love you doesn't she..." He chuckled. "FUCK OFF ASSHOLE I DONT NEED YOUR BULLSHIT..." I wiped a tear that fell down my face. "And to make things worse and fell in love with someone else am I wrong?" I raised an eye brow. I froze and thought about the incident I witnessed with Anna and the butler. "That's what I thought..." I smiled as a was pleased with the answer. "Your a bitch you know that?" I glared at him and got up. "Do I look like I care? He said with no emotion what so ever. I wanted to strangle him so badly but something was telling me I can't... I left the room and all I heard from him was I sound a sinister laughter. I sighed and walked to my desk. I started hitting my head on the desk. "What. The. Fuck. I . Want. To.. KILL HIM!" I through I book at the door and threw A little tantrum in the office forgetting the prisoners were staring at me. At least 15 minutes later I calmed down and sat back down on the chair.

"I heard foot step echo through the hallway and the door slammed opened. "Are you alright was heard slamming up here." A guard was holding a gun and pointing it with caution. "No everything is alright I just had a... little melt down. " I slowly started getting quiet. I sighed and nodded. "Alright well continue then." The guard closed the door and left. "I'll show you some fucking work" I glared at the door. I began reading more reports of the prisoners and it was like reading a story of some sort. Like this one man is in here for killing his family and was about to blow up his house. I was murder and attempted suicide. I found it interesting yet I don't know why. I looked back at Hans report and I put it in the first drawer. "What is with that guys. He really pissing me the fuck off." I started growing a headache and drank some water that I brung for me and Sven. The water was cold and I cooled a little. I was getting hot for some reason I didn't know why. I felt dizzy and shook my head. I got up and walked to Hans cell. "Hans..." I glared at him. "What do you want." He hissed. "Your brother disowned you right?" I asked. He flinched. "Well... Y-yes they did." He choked on his words. I smiled and chuckled. "How does it feel losing the people who care about you huh?" I paced around his room. "I don't fucking care. 3 of my brother didn't even know I existed..." I muttered. "But they cared didn't they?" I asked smoothly. "Where the fuck are you getting at!?" He barked. I shook my head "No reasons, bet you wish there was some one who could love you." My voice turned from calm to cruel. "I DONT NEED LOVE FROM NOBODY!" I roared. "Are you sure? Because right now-" I walked towards him and whispered in his ear. "There is nobody here that loves you." I blew in his ear and he shuddered.

"T-that's not fair..." I stuttered. "I don't care..." I barked. Tears streamed down his face as I slammed the door in his face. once I walked to my office and sat in my chair.

I lost all humanity and started crying...

_Thanks mom and dad...Thanks for not being here when I needed you most..._


	3. The New and Wonderful People

Chapter 3...

I woke up next to Sven who laid on his side looking quite uncomfortable and I slowly rose up and stretched til I heard a crack on my back. I got up and rubbed my rough face. I opened my luggage and threw on my uniform, lucky for me the uniform did not itch me or anything. The door creaked as I pushed it opened, the prisoners all wide awake, faced the door and tilted their heads. I sighed and waved "Good morning everyone..." I yawned and headed to my office. All I did was read the same old files, same old people, in the same cells, in the same prison. I gotten bored. I thought being a police guard was going to be fun but now its just me alone on one floor watching the prisoner who don't plan to break out anytime soon. I sighed and laid my head on the desk. "Mister Kristoff!? Mister Kristoff!" I heard a voice echo through the halls, getting louder and louder by the minute. I opened the door and a younger male run straight into me. "Sorry! I'm the new recruit here! U-um..." He looks up and just like that he became nervous. I noticed his cheeks were tinted pink and I chuckled. "What is your name?" I raised an eyebrow. "M-my name I-is Venello Von Zagon" He laughed nervously but all I gave him was an emotionless stare. "The other Guards have given me the files for you, they are new prisoners and they look scary..." He shivered and sat down on my chair. "Who said you can sit there?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked dead at him. He jumped straight up and apologized. "They said I would have a desk in the office as well." He looked around the dusty room sneezing every breath he took.

My head started to hurt as I sat down on my chair. "Make a left and you'll see it right there." I pointed to the other room and rubbed my head. "Ok thank Kristoff sir!" And he ran off. I looked at the new file and read the new prisoner coming in half a week or less. My eyes flew wide as I noticed a familiar name in the paragraph "Stabbington Brothers? Holy shit..." I knew those guys when we were kids. They ran over to Arenndale and just so happen to bump into me when they got lost and they ran into a cave. "What the hell did those fuckers do?" I chuckled. I read down their file and I choked for a moment. "Robbery, vandalism, MURDER? Violence, Assult of police, etc.. Jesus Christ..." I closed their file and laid my head back on the desk. "U-um mister Kristoff?" Venello peeked through my door. "What?" I raised an eye brow and leaned back on my chair. "The Stabbington brother are here." He smiled and went back to his desk. I froze and slowly turned my head to the office door. There they are... In handcuffs and looking dead at me, both smiling. I blushed and sighed. "I got this thank you for the help." I soluted at the guards and they walked off. "Sup Kristoff." One spoke. "You guys never learn do you?" I slapped both of their head and chuckled. "Mister Kristoff! The Stabbington brother go-" Venello tripped and landed on the quiet Stabbington brother. "Oh my I'm sorry s-" Venello paused and blushed. Same did the Stabbington brother. I chuckled while the other shook his head and sighed. "What cell do they go in Venello?" I poked his head. He shook his head and jumped off the Stabbington and brushed himself off.

"They are supposed to go to cell 23-8" He pointed to the door three doors away from Hans door. Venello looked at the quiet Stabbington brother and smiled goodbye. All the Stabbington brother could do is blush. I laughed and patted his back. "So how have ya been Kris?" the Stabbington smiled. "I've been horrible... Seriously I caught my fiancé cheating on me with a butler!" I face palmed my forehead. Both Stabbington brothers laughed uncontrollably to the point where I thought the building was shaking. I pushed them in the cell and stuck my tongue out. They growled and sneered while I smiled and thought to myself for a moment. "What are your real names?" I asked. "Are you serious? Didn't we tell you before jackass? We're hurt." The Stabbington brother chuckled and sneered. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Your names aren't on the file that's why I was asking and also I haven't seen you guys since we were 5yrs old." I brung my chair out and scooted towards the cell. "Whatever..." The Stabbington rolled his eyes. "I am Johann and quiet guy over here is Dieter." He looked at me then faced his brother. "Well then, I'll write it down on your file" Johann gestured me to come closer. I put my face on the bar and Johann came towards me. "Make sure you tell Dieter's girlfriend his name." Johann joked. I looked at Dieter as he took a glance at Venello's ass. "Trust me I will."

I talked to them for at least 30mins. After that, I got up and took my chair. Or course, I told Venello the Stabbington brothers names. He shrugged and went back to work but once I left, I caught him smiling at the name 'Dieter'. I slumped into my seat and dozed off in the office. Venello had to clean the cells that the prisoners were going into so that took a lot of work while I had to make food for them. I was exhausted no doubt. The last thing I had to do was give Hans food. I unlocked all 8 locks on the door, when the last lock clicked I heard a shuffle from the inside. I shook my head and opened the door. "Hey..." I scratched the back of my head. He just glanced at me and looked at window. "What's wrong with you?" I raised an eyebrow and sat next to him. No answer. "Is it what I said before about wishing if someone loved you?" He flinched and sighed. "Look I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to say that, it wasn't my busi-" SLAP! "Damn right it wasn't your business!" I noticed tears slowly dripping down his face. "Ok I was the asshole in the situation ok? I'm sorry!" I shook him but he looked away. "Whatever just drop off my food and leave." He demanded. I sighed and left Hans eating his food. "God I'm an asshole..." I mumbled to myself. "Whats new Kris?" Johann chuckled. "Fuck off man..." I stuck up my middle fingers straight at him. "Having girl issues as usual?" He raised an eyebrow. I went silent and nodded slowly. "So who is the lucky 'lady' huh?" Johann looked around to find 'her'.

"Its nobody." I lied. Or at least I feel like I'm lying. To be honest I don't know how I feel for some reason, everything now since I got here has been feeling dull or slow. I don't really seem to care about things but since I got here I met old friends and an enemy I might be... No, I can't be falling for Hans! That's so stupid. I mean he doesn't like me at all, not one bit. So why do I care? But... Why does it hurt a little bit? You know what? I don't care about him right now. I only care for MY LIFE and that's it. "So no girl then?" "Nope" "You are such a liar!" "I'm not lying!" "I can tell be your tone" "I DO NOT LIKE HANS!" I covered my mouth and blushed _Shit..._ I thought to myself. "Ha so its somebody!" the Stabbington brothers smirked and fist bumped each other. "Look I'm not trying to focus on lovey dovey shit right now." I pinched the bridge of my nose really hard. "If you don't really care then why did you yell out his name then?" both of them raised an eye brow at me. I glared at both and started feeling this heat rush in my cheeks. "You guys really know how to piss someone off don't you?" They nodded and made an innocent smile. I walked back to my office and went to Venello. "Hey Ven." I knocked on the door. He looked up and smiled. "Do you need anything sir? Oh yeah I have received more files that just came in." He gave me 6 more files which meant more cells to clean but back to the topic. "Do you have a crush on anybody?" I asked slowly. He grew a confused look and tilted his head. "I don't really have anyone in mind. Why?" I paused and sighed.

"Nothing I was just wondering..." I looked out his window then looked back at him. "Is the someone you like mister Kristoff?" His words echoed in my mind and my back stiffened. "Why is everyone asking me that!?" I growled. "I don't like anybody!" I slammed my hand on his table, he flinched and back up a little bit. I blinked for a moment and shook my head. "I'm sorry Venello... I didn't mean to-" "It's fine sir, I understand." I looked at his face and saw a little smile grow on his face. "Why are you smiling?" I glared and headed to my room really quick. "Because you over reacted. All I asked was one question and that just made you angry all of a sudden. I found it amusing." He giggled. I came back and gave him a cup of beer. "You laugh like a girl you know that?" I glanced while pouring myself a cup. "I do not! I laugh like a normal man should!" He pouted and took a sip of the beer I poured. "Yeah whatever goldielocks..." I chuckled and chugged my cup. "Oh is that your going to call me now? Cause I'm blonde? well then." He rolled his eyes. "That and you look like girl which explains why the prisoners are looking at you with such hunger." I smirked as Venello looked back and saw every prisoner except Johann Stabbington looking at him. He looked at Dieter as Dieter blushed and turned away looking at his brother.

"Well someone likes you." I nudged him as he glared at me. "Oh shut up! He isn't bad looking but it wouldn't work out..." He sighed. I grew a confused look "And why do you say that?" He looked at the dark dusty floor. "Well, he lives here now and I just moved here. I don't have the money to bail him out and I know he won't leave without his brother so that's double the money. I live in a little town that will not have enough space for him and me so we would have to find another house. I don't want to put him in that situation that will be too much to handle." He looked at the Stabbington brother Dieter with such sadness in his eyes. I shook my head and slapped his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" "He won't give a shit about the damn house! Dieter may not be the loudest thing or the 'nicest' person but he will love you even if he has to die!" I threw my cup on the floor and broke instantly. Venello looked at Dieter who was looking dead him. He looked back at me and his eyes flew opened. "Your hand is bleeding!" He ran to the first aid kit and grabbed bandages and alcohol. I looked at my bleeding hand and blinked processing what I just said. "I have the bandages right here! Now, hold still this will sting." He placed the alcohol on my hand. I didn't flinch.

I just looked at my hand with no emotion. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I would've died for Anna... But she wouldn't die for me..." "Do you mean Princess Anna?" I could've sworn his eyes kept getting bigger. "...Yeah so what?" I glared at him. "So you are him... People thought you went missing." He started wrapping the wound. "I didn't I caught 'your royal highness' having sex with a butler I trusted and respected... I told her I'm leaving packed my shit up and left. I told her to tell the people that I'm leaving because she didn't love me. Now I'm here watching men who could less about this shit hole..." I felt something on my face that slid down slowly. "A-are you crying sir?" Venello eyes went to normal size and patted my back. "I'm what?" I rubbed my face and felt tears on my face. I made a crackling chuckle "Because she didn't love me like how I loved her." I smiled and all of a sudden my brain went blank, I couldn't think anymore so I did something simple. I broke down and cried.

Venello sighed and hugged me. He then laughed and lifted up my head. "What?" I wiped my tears. "Well, this is my first day here and I already seen my boss cry. Its happening so fast." He smiled and patted my head. "All you do is smile... Why is that?" I lifted myself up and sat on my chair. "Because I hate thinking of the negative possibilities that could happen. I mean, most times they happen, but that doesn't stop me from me from living my life the way it should. I know it sounds corny but smiling for me is like breathing your last breath because that might be the last day you could ever form a smile." He got up and retrieved another cup for me. "That's the longest I heard you speak goldielocks. How the hell do you sound smarter than me?" I poured myself another cup of beer. He laughed and shrugged. "I don't know really, I guess I am born with good grammar." He joked. I rolled my eyes. "You're pretty smart. I'm surprised you are working here with a mouth like that." I poked his poke. "Nobody really calls me smart. They would call me clumsy and dumb. Nothing else. My brothers thought the same thing but they still loved me. It was father who said that. So... I ran away." He chugged his drink and gently place the cup on his desk.

"Well if it makes you feel better I was raised by trolls." I picked up his cup and threw it in the sink. "Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yup. They loved me a lot even though I wasn't a troll myself. Well, they see me as a troll but they were still family." I smiled and finished the rest of my drink. Venello laughed and shook his head. "I wished I was raised by those trolls." His eyes became full of wonder and I waved my hand in his face. No answer. I sighed and got up from the seat. My desk was full of papers and I had to fill them out. They were for the registrations for the new prisoners so they can come in the cells. "I hate paper work..." I hoped into my seat and started filling them out. They were so damn long! I never thought it would take at least 3 hours just to fill out 14 papers. I stretched my back and rubbed my face. "Kristoff? I'm leaving now." Venello put in his coat and waved when leaving out the door. "Oh wait, before you leave-" I gave him the two file. "Read these ok?" He nodded and waved goodbye. As he walked down the hallway he stopped and looked at Dieter Stabbington "I thought you were leaving?" I yelled through the hallway. "Hold on a minute will ya?" He yelled back. He walked to the Stabbington Brother's cell and smiled. Dieter looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"Are you Dieter Stabbington?" He asked. He froze and looked down on the ground blushing. He nodded slowly and looked back up at Venello. "I'm Venello Von Zagon. It is a pleasure to meet you." He reached his hand in the cell. The Stabbington brother hesitated and slowly reached out his hand. "Oh my! How do you have big hands!?" Venello's eyes flew open in amazement and used both of his hands to observe Dieter's hands. "People say I have girly hands that's why I'm wondering." He giggle and smiled brightly. Dieter pulled his hands away and gulped. "Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to frighten you." Venello grew a worried face. Dieter glared and looked away. "Oh? I didn't scare you?" Venello smirked. Dieter blushed and shook his head violently. "Oh boo. I never scared anybody! Well I don't think I will because look at me! A boy like me is thin and short as hell!" He joked and shrugged. Dieter stood up and towered Venello. "Holy shit you are tall!" Venello got on his tip toes and pouted. Johann rubbed his eyes and looked up to see his brother ass in his face. "What fuck man sit down!" Dieter turned around and Johann saw Venello in front of Dieter. "Oh I see. Your flirting." Johann chuckled. Dieter turn bright red and shook his head. "Yes you are. Its so noticeable you dumbass." Johann shook his head.

"You understand him?" Venello asked. "Yeah so? What your going to obverse our brain to see why I understand him?" Johann looked at him with a hint of annoyance. "N-no... Well, goodnight." Venello bowed down and quickly left the floor. Dieter grabbed Johann's collar and growled. "What? Look, we are in here and he is out there. you know people here, they flirt than move on, that's it. I'm kinda doing you a favor here." Johann pushed Dieter away and sat down. Dieter sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm right. He may be cute, but you can never trust anybody. Mother told us that remember?" Johann and Dieter looked at each other; Dieter sat on the floor and shook his head. "Fine don't listen to me." Johann laid down and fell back to sleep. Dieter looked around his cell then looked at me. "Having girl problems as usual?" I teased the brother. He glared at me and stuck the middle finger at me. "That's my move not yours asshole." I stuck the finger back at him and walked to the room. I opened the door and Sven was still sleeping in the same spot. "Lazy ass." I muttered and started to change out of my uniform.

I jumped onto my bed, waking up Sven. He groaned and pushed me off the bed. "Fuck!" I landed on the cold floor and arched my back in pain. "Jesus Sven" All I heard was a snort and sneeze coming from him. I managed to back back on the bed and slowly but nicely fell asleep.

_I was in the field again, sitting under a tree while Anna was sleeping in my lap. I smiled and kissed her head. "Wake up Anna. She didn't move. "Anna wake up we have to leave." I nudged her. Still no reply. I grew a worried face and shook her. Her body fell on the floor and I saw no eyes. Like they were gorged out. She was smiling and whispered something. "I never loved you..." I crying for some reason and backed up to the tree but for some reason I couldn't move, I then noticed I was glued to the tree. The root wrapped around me and Anna was crawling towards me. I struggle to get out but there was no use. Anna smashed her lips her lips into mine and I couldn't breathe. She broke the kiss and was holding something. I felt dizzy and I couldn't breathe. She smeared blood on my face and showed me a heart. I looked at my chest and there was a hole right where my... heart... used to be... I looked up the last thing I heard was a sweet innocent laugh escaping her lips._

I woke up with sweat dripping from my nose. It was already morning but I was really tired. I laid in bed and heard footsteps at the door, they sounded small and light. I quietly grabbed the bag a carrot and slowly approached the door. The stopped in front of my door. The door slowly opened and the first thing I did was swing the carrot bag. I missed but I looked up to see Venello frightened. "Oh... It's you..." I muttered. "I just brung you some coffee..." He was shaky but gave me the cup the coffee. I nodded and started changing into my uniform. Once I finished I turned around to see Venello blushing and eyes twitching. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and walked out of the room. I shrugged and we both started walking to the office. "Did you read the file I gave you?" He nodded and gave them back to me. "Do you remember what they were?" I asked. "One was the schedule of what we do in the prison with names of the prisoners and the other was the type of papers I will be receiving when I am working here. They were pretty long. for just two files."

"Yeah I know they gave me the same thing I thought it wasn't much but I was wrong." Shrugged and sat at my desk. Venello gave me the file back and went to his desk. "Hey goldielocks." I called out. "Yes sir?" She replied. "Was is this?" I asked. "Oh the government is going to create a some new room for the prisoners. The prince didn't like the idea of them being cooped up in one cell so they are going to add showers, a game court, chorus room, that stuff. It gives them A chance to redeem themselves to the public." He explained and went back to his papers. I sighed and shook my head. "For this floor too?" I asked once more He leaned back and nodded. "That's going to be hard. People up here are crazy and abnormally vicious." I joked as I took a sip of coffee. Venello rolled his eyes and got up. "Looks like its time to clean the cells." He moaned, I chuckled and he stuck his tongue out. "Hey I'm cooking for these people, I have to be careful when I use a knife!" I sarcastically cried. Venello glared and stuck his middle finger at me. "While your cleaning don't flirt with your boyfriend." I said as I read the papers.

Venello blushes and throws a rag at me. "He's not my boyfriend!" He last pouted as he got to the cells. "You forgot the rag!" He yelled. "I don't care!" He screamed. I got up and starting walking to the kitchen to cook and of course I see Venello and Dieter talking, well, Venello was talking while Dieter nodded or shook his head. I looked at Hans's door and sighed as silence filled where he was laying in. I hesitated to pull out my keys while looking at his door. _'Hans won't forgive me yet I still want to go in there to talk to him'_ I thought to myself. By the time I stopped thinking I noticed that I was in his room. "What do you want? Its not lunch yet." he glared with me with his icy exotic green eyes. "U-um..." I paused and looked at him for a moment. "What?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. I didn't answer. "Why are you looking at me!?" He barked. I still didn't answer. He got up and grabbed my collar and shook me violently. "STOP LOOKING AT-" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed heavily. "G-get off me!" he tried to shove me off but since he's been in here he lost a lot of weight which meant A LOT of strength and muscle.

"I'm sorry... Just forgive me already..." I mumbled. I felt his body tense up when I said those words. "Now you know how it feels when nobody forgives you..." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and closed my eyes. "Why won't you forgive me?" I asked. "Why should I forgive you is the real question." Ask still was trying to push me off. "Because I didn't mean to." I looked deeply into his eyes and noticed a tint of pink brushed on his face. "That's not a good answer." He looked away. I sighed and broke the hug. "Fine don't forgive me. Just know that I'm sorry for saying things that had hurt you." I last said as I was leaving out the door. "W-wait..." He grabbed my arm. I turned around with no emotion. "I'll ask one more time... Why should I forgive you?" He asked once more. I chuckled and looked at him. "Because I'm the only friend your gonna get here so losing me would kinda suck." I headed for the door and gently closed it. Before I did, I heard him mutter something. I smiled as I knew the exact words he said. Three words that were simple and clear.

**_I forgive you..._**


End file.
